Marking of products can commonly involve displaying the products for customers to see and experience before purchasing. Some products can be difficult to display or dispense at sales locations, such as large furniture; or have large number of selections making it impossible to display at one physical location, such as large numbers of fabrics combinations for fashion design.
Conventional solutions for dealing with such difficulties can involve the use of paper or digital catalogs.
Needs exist for improved process and system for display and dispense one or more products.